


Before the beginning

by Liaraandshrpard1



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Pre-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 01:56:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3960073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liaraandshrpard1/pseuds/Liaraandshrpard1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I give my inspiration for this story from a story called  Juxtaposed about Femshepard and Garrus. This story will be about Liara and Male Shepard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oops

The Citadel

Shepard had came here for mandatory shore leave. The reason for this was Akuze. His entire squad dead. After Mondor he thought his life couldn't get any worse, but it did, all of his friends are dead and gone. The only friend he had left was David Anderson. He now felt incredibly lonely. Shepard had gone through horrific times in his life and had never gotten close to anyone after Mondor. The alliance marine had been asked to join the N7 program and was successful all around. Until Akuze. The second most horrifying time in his life, behind Mondor. It seemed to him that when he started making new friends they all got killed and that is why he never got close to anyone. Now he was on the Citadel trying to enjoy his shore leave. He was now at a cafe drinking a cup of coffee. He got up to get a refill on his coffee then he accidentally bumped into someone, he bumped into her. She was easily the most beautiful Asari he had ever seen. He accidentally made her spill her tea onto her and himself soiling both of their outfits. She had deep blue eyes and purple looking freckles. She also only had two facial markings that made her look as if she had eyebrows. She also wore a green and white science officer uniform that looked quite well on her. She wasn't as tall as Shepard, but was not far behind in height. Shepard then realized that she was the most beautiful Asari he had ever seen.


	2. Sorry ma'am! My name is John.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shepard is apologizes for the spill the woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Name: John Shepard  
> Appearance: default  
> Class: Vanguard

"Sorry ma'am for the accident. My name is Shepard, John Shepard." He said with a hand offering in a handshake. "No, it was my fault not yours." She said returning the handshake. "Liara T'soni." She added. "Here, at least let me buy you a new cup of tea and clean up the mess." Shepard said. "Alright then, thank you sir." Liara said in response. He went to go get napkins and a new cup of tea. He brought the napkins and the cup back to where she was sitting and sat down with her. "I really am sorry about the spill miss T'soni." Shepard said. "No, it wasn't your fault, but thank you for trying to make it up to me. And please it's just Liara." She said. "Ok Liara, please send me the laundry bill when you get your outfit washed. Here's my number for my omni-tool. Just tell me how much it was and I will send you the credits." He told her. "Thank you, you're too kind." Liara said with a blush. Shepard went to small talk. "So Liara, what is it that you actually do?" He asked as she set down her data pad. "Well I am a archaeologists working for the university of Saris. My main field of expertise are the Prothians. And may I ask what you do." Liara responded with a question. "I am a alliance marine who now doesn't have a squad and is on mandatory shore leave." He responded coldly. "If you don't mind me asking. Why don't you have a squad?" Liara asked. "There was a thresher maw attack while investigating a alliance distress beacon, I'm the only one who made it out." He told her in a cold voice. Liara was taken aback by this and was sorry for asking. "I'm sorry John, I had no idea."Liara said. "Liara, you didn't know it's not a problem that you asked, but that wasn't the worst day of my life. My childhood was worse than that, but that's another story for another day. It was nice meeting you Liara." He said while standing up. "Shepard, before you go. Thank you, here is my omin-tool number. Good bye Shepard." Liara said before he left.


	3. Meeting again

A few days passed before Shepard had gotten a message from Liara. The price was 35 credits for the outfit to be washed. Shepard had to admit to himself that he liked Liara. Liara had to admit to herself that she liked Shepard, but was also scared of him as well for his past history. Almost nothing was known about him on the extranet other than he joined the alliance military at the age of 18 years old and when happened on Akuze. She wanted to know more about him. She got her chance when he sent her a message asking her if she was available to go out to eat. She graciously accepted the invitation and the were going to a sushi restaurant in the wards. Shepard went to go pick up Liara in his rented sky car. She was waring a all white dress with a white purse. He was waring a black suit. After they had arrived and sat down at their table, Liara started asking her questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes the sushi place from the Citadel DLC.


	4. The questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the dinner Liara starts to ask Shepard questions.

Shepard and Liara sat down at the dinner table and ordered their food. Then Liara started asking her questions. "Thank you for the invitation to the dinner, Shepard." Liara said deciding to try and brake the ice. "No problem Liara, I just wanted to thank you again for forgiving me." Said Shepard. "I have some questions for you Shepard that I would like to know, I looked you up on the extranet but I found little about you, will you answer the questions?" Liara asked. "Liara, you didn't have to look me up to learn about my. I would have told you anything you wanted to know." Shepard said with honesty. "I am sorry Shepard. I don't know that was fine with you." Liara said. "It's fine, so, what do you want to know?" Shepard said. "Well, what I would like to know is why were you sent on mandatory shore leave?" Liara asked. "I was ordered on shore leave because of, Akuze. Well shit, this is something I don't really like talking about it, but for you, I think I can make a exception. Okay, so what happened was we were ordered to investigate a distress beacon. We were in a unit of 50 men and women. We went planet side and were on the ground. We went 10 miles and stopped for the night. Then the ground starts shaking when the maws came. The entire unit, except me, was killed." Shepard said. Liara looked in horror, then felt sympathy for him. "I'm so sorry Shepard, I had no idea what happened. If I had known, I wouldn't have asked." Liara said. "You didn't know, let's just talk about something else." Shepard said.


	5. Sorry but shore leave is over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shepard's shore leave is over

"It was fun Liara, but my shore leave is over." Shepard said to Liara. Thank you for taking me out to eat Shepard indeed it was fun." Also than you for taking me home. Carrying me to my couch and leaving me there. It was nice of you." Liara said. Liara had a little too much wine last night and fell asleep but Shepard carried her home and left her apartment. Now Shepard's shore leave time was up and he wanted to go out again with her again. Shepard was leaving to go through N7 training in Rio. "Liara we will see each other again." Shepard said. "I know Shepard, it was nice meeting you." Liara said. "You too Liara." Shepard said. And he was gone.


	6. N7 training and graduation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rio home of the N7 Academy. Training center and base of operations.
> 
> Skipping the actual N7 training

N7 training was some of the hardest training in the galaxy. Three months of limited sleep, limited food, and almost no bathing. N7 soldiers were the best that humanity had to offer. 1 in 5 cadets died during training and 3 in 5 cadets washed out of training. Out of 100 cadets, 10 became N7 soldiers. Shepard was one of those 10. John passed all of the courses with flying colors, except teamwork. He had been all alone just about his entire life. Every single friend he had was gone, except Anderson. All were killed on Mondor or Akuze. Then there was Liara. The Asari he met on the Citadel about two and three fourths of a month ago. They seemed to have some things in common. Like the interest in the Prothians, both solitary in their work and live, and the fact that they were both biotics. There were also other things, here and there. The two became friends and talked regularly to each other whenever Shepard had down time or the rare shore leave.

Now training was almost complete and graduation was almost here. The only people who Shepard invited to the graduation ceremony were Anderson and Liara. Sadly, Anderson was unable to come to the ceremony because he was on a assignment in the Kites Nest system.

Now N7 training was over and it was time for the graduation ceremony. One small table for two and nine other large tables were set up for the ceremony. Vice admiral Hackett was in charge of the graduation ceremony. The ten students were sitting in chairs on the stage and were all in full Alliance military uniform. "Thank you all for coming to this ceremony, celebrating the graduation of ten of the best soldiers the Alliance has to offer. The best and highest ranking soldier here is Ensign John Shepard." Said Hackett. After a hour of speeches the graduation ceremony ended and the party began. "Hello John, I must say you look stunning in the uniform." Liara said. "Not that bad your self Liara." Shepard said. Liara had on the same dress that she wore on their dinner date. "Thank you Shepard, that means a lot." Liara said blushing. A slow song came on and Shepard had an idea. "May I have this dance Liara?" Shepard asked. "Why, most certainly Ensign Shepard." Liara said in a mocking tone. "Please, it's just John or Shepard to you." Shepard said. Luckily Shepard had learned to slow dance from his parents, for some reason they thought that it was important he learn to dance. "I don't think you would be so good at this Shepard, no offense." Liara said. "None taken and thank you." Shepard said. They continued dancing then ate and drank then relaxed. Then he got up to dance with Liara.


	7. Shore Leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shepard gets shore leave

"Hi, Liara, are you on the Citadel? I would like to know if you would like to go on a date." Shepard said to himself. "No that is to abrupt. 'Liara. Would you like to meet up for dinner tonight?' That's better. Okay. You got this, you can do this. Okay I'm making the call." Shepard said to himself. He dialed Liara's number into his omni-tool. "Hello, John. What can I do for you." Liara said. "Hi, Liara. I would like to blknow if you would like to meet up for a dinner date with me?" Shepard asked. Liara was taken aback by this. "Um... I am taken aback by this, but I'll go with you." Liara said. Shepard was relieved by this. "Okay Liara I'll pick you up at your place at 6:00, is that alright with you?" Shepard asked. "Yes, that is fine." Liara responded. (Liara's POV) Liara immediately called her mother. "Hello Liara. May I ask the reason for this call." Matriarch Benezia Said. "Hello mother. I have some questions about bond mates." Liara said. Benezia was taken aback by this. May I ask why you are asking about this." Benezia asked. Liara then told Benezia about Shepard and her interest in him. Benezia seemed to just take it all in what Liara said. "Wait some time before making any advances. I will look into his history and see what happened before he met you." Benezia said. (Return to normal POV) Liara heard knocking on her door. "Hello John I am ready." Liara said. He escorted her to his sky car. "Liara I like you I don't know any other way to say this I would like to get to know you better. I am willing to work for it." Shepard said. "I'll consider this. And I believe that you are truthful in saying that." Liara said.


	8. Past News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1 month passes since last chapter  
> Shepard and Liara go on some more dates  
> Times change and pass, but history is never forgotten.

"Hello Liara. It is good to talk to you again." Benezia said. "Hello mother." Liara said. "Liara, you're friend John. He had a shaddy history. You will be... taken aback by this news." Benezia said. "Go on mother." Liara said. "Here is the information that I have on Shepard. John Shepard was born on the planet Mondor on April 11, 2154. In 2170 Mondor was raided by Batarian slavers. It is said only 1 person survived the raid. He joined the Systems Alliance military at 18. In 2177 his entire unit was killed. Once again he was the only one who survived. He was then nominated for the Human N7 program." Benezia said with sorrowful feelings for the boy. "The man is a walking death trap." Benezia said. Liara was completely unaware of just about any of this news. Liara then had to think about weather to stay with Shepard or leave him. After a few long minutes, she made up her mind. "Mother if I brought him to meet you would you consider him actually getting close to me?" Liara asked. "He has made none of the advances that you said he would try and make." Liara added. Benezia was going to think about this for a bit of time. "Okay Liara, let's do it your way." Benezia said. "I will come to the Citadel, if you can convince him to come and meet me." Benezia said.


	9. Meeting the Parent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shepard meets Benizea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liara invites Shepard to her apartment

"Shepard I want you to meet my mother." Liara said. "You haven't told about your mother. What is she like?" Shepard asked. "She is a Asari matriarch, one of the oldest, she has a daughter named Liara. She is a kind and gentle women. And she will look forward too meeting you. That is if you want to meet her." Liara said smiling. "I would like to meet her very much, but I am going to deploy soon, so that might interfere with plans. At least I have one week before I deploy. If we are going to do this, we will need to do it sooner rather than later." Shepard said. "I will call her after you leave." Liara said. "Liara I need to go get something from the store, so I will see you later, bye." Shepard said leaving. After he left, Liara called Benzia. "Mother, he agreed to meet with you, but it has to be before next week." Liara said. "I am going to be on the Citadel in two days, Little Wing. I will see you then." Benzia said. Three days later. "Liara! It is good to see you my daughter." Benizea said as she walked into Liara's. "It is good to see you too mother. John should be here in a few minutes." Liara said. Five minutes later. "Ah, there he is." Liara said as John walked into the apartment. "John, this is my mother, Matriarch Benzia." Liara said. John held out his hand for a handshake. "Pleasure to finally meet you, John, Liara speeks highly of you." Benzia said introducing herself. "The pleasure is all mine, Matriarch." John said bowing his head in respect. "So, John, I believe that it is said that you have a interest in my daughter, is it not." Benizea asked him. "Yes, Matriarch, that is true in saying." John answered back. "Matriarch, with you permission, I would like to have your blessing if I could court your daughter." John asked. "I do not control my daughter's life, but you do have my permission. But you must promise to keep her safe. If you fail to do this, I will hold you responsible and you will most likely never see my daughter again. Do I make myself clear." Benizea said in a threatening fashion. John then smiled and said. "Crystal, ma'am". "Good." Benizea said smiling. Then Benezia walked out of the apartment. "Wow. That went much better than I expected." Liara said to Shepard. "Same." Shepard said. "In a few days I will be leaving for deployment. So before I leave I want to say and do something I've been waiting to say for while now. 'I love you'." John said. Then he gave her a kiss on the cheek and walked away smiling. Liara then felt joy and want at the same time. Then before John could leave, he heard Liara say his name. He turned around where she was right behind him, then she grabbed him and kissed him on the lips. John was shocked at what she had just done. "That is a farewell and a come back alive gift." Liara said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the ball drops


	10. The Soldiers  and the Doctors night out.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6 months later  
> Shepard is back on the Citadel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this chapter contains suggestions content.

"Liara it's John. I'm back on the Citadel, I wanted to if we could go out on a date tomorrow night?" John asked her. Liara then smiled then said. "I would like that. Also I think that we have unfinished business." John knew exactly what she was talking about. "Okay, I'll pick you up at 5:00." John said. "That will be fine I will see you then." Liara said. Then Liara got a devious idea in her head. And then smiled. She rembered where the commando lethers that her mother gave her were. One day later. Shepard went to go pick Liara. When he got to her apartment she wasn't at the door like she always was. He got out of the sky car to look in her apartment. He opened her door then Liara struck. She was waiting on the inside of her door. She ran up to him then kissed his cheek and hugged him. "I missed you." Liara said. "I can see that." John said. I saw the reservations you send me and cancelled them, we are eating here tonight." Liara said. John was intrigued and confused but he knew that Liara would handle what she was doing. She showed him the table that had two bottles of wine and some sushi. John learned that Liara was an amazing cook. The only thing that was odd was that she kept giving him glass after glass of wine. Soon enough they were drunk. And John wasn't anywhere. "John, I'll be back in *hickup* in a minute." Liara said knowing what she was going to do. She went upstairs and put on her lethers. When she came back down, John was in wonder. She looked absolutely gorgeous. And she was going to make him feel like the luckiest man in the world. "Wow, Liara, you look gorgeous." John said to her. She blushed. "John, I want to take our relationship to the next stage." Liara said. "Liara I love you too death, but are you citron about this?" John asked in all seriousness. Liara got up next to his ear. "I've never been more shure than anything in my life, now come and get me." Liara said deviously. The rest of the night would change Liara forever. For better or worse.


	11. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title explains

"Well, well, well, look who's here." Shepard said. The Asari was still asleep and was next to him. He gently kissed her head crest and slowly got up, carefull not to wake her. He then got his clothes and put them on. Then he went to the balcony and leaned on the railing. Liara woke up shortly after he got up. She got her into her robe and went to see him. John felt the soft touch of her hand. "Morning." John said. "Good morning, John." Liara said back. "When do you ship out?" Liara asked. "Two weeks." He answered. "Good. There are some things that I with you." Liara said then kissed him on the neck and whispered into his ear." And to you." She said subducively. She walked away with extra sway in hips. "Damm, how did I get this lucky." He whispered to himself. He got up to fallow her, but heard the shower running. "She is too good at this." He whispered. He went up the stairs and took off his clothes. Last night was fun, today was going to be even more fun.

After two hours and not so much as a drop of hot water later. They were finished with their shower. They were lying on the bed. "So Liara. Who's apartment do you like better?" John asked. "Yours, why?" Liara asked. "I have an offer to make to you. Would you like to move into my apartment?" John asked. "Oh, well I don't know. I think I may have a better idea." Liara said in response. "Lay it on me." John said. "What does that mean?" Liara asked. "It means go ahead tell me." John said. "Well, if we can, we could sell both of our apartments and we both buy a better place." Liara asked. "Well, that is a great idea." John said. The idea really was a good one to. Both of the apartments were nice. So they both got good prices. John, had never really touched his savings from the alliance military, so he had enough money. Liara, on the other hand had only a small apartment because she didn't need a large apartment. The T'soni family was a Very wealthy and respected family back on Thessia. To say that she was rich was a understatement. So after 7 months of searching, they finally found their apartment. It had a office, a master bedroom and bathroom, a guest bathroom and bedroom. A living room and a Full kitchen. It was Their apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 7 months later because of re-  
> deployment.


End file.
